Every Dark Cloud Has a Silver Lining
by Forever.holby
Summary: After Zosia is attacked she finds comfort in a very unlikely friend.
1. Chapter 1-The Attack

Sorry about any grammar mistakes, as I'm not very good at grammar. I don't own the holby characters I'm just using them for my story. I hope you enjoy my first chapter and please review and give me advice. -Carla

\- Zosia was walking down Holby High Street after an 8 hour shift at the hospital, during which she had dumped her boyfriend Seb, all she wanted to do was lie down and relax. Unexpectedly she could hear people behind her, Zosia was filled with fear as she turned around to see three men dressed in all black standing nearby. Zosh tried not to panic but the men were getting closer, she started to run but then she felt someone grab her waist, it was too late. She tried to scream for help but it was late and the streets were empty so no one could hear her scream, it was too late. She tried to squabbled out of the man's grasp but he was holding her so tight she was struggling to breathe, one of the three men tied her hands to her feet so she couldn't move, it was too late. Finally, she tried to cry for help but nothing came out she realised that her mouth had been taped, it was too late.

"It's all over now, sweetheart." Whispered one of the men in a devilish tone, his voice sounded very familiar. Before Zosia had time to ask questions she realised they had stopped, what was going to happen? Suddenly she felt herself being hurled into something.

SMASH!

Then it all went black…


	2. Chapter 2-Along comes a friend

So Chapter 2, we finally meet the friend of Zosia's but who will it be? I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my fanfiction, as you have probably guess I'm post a new chapter every week because I don't want to get stressed and now I have a week to write a new chapter. Enjoy and Review!

\- Zosia's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness, there was glass everywhere. Zosia couldn't move she tired but every bone and muscle in her body ached, she could hear the sirens outside all she wanted to do was get up and go home but she couldn't all she could do was lie there lifelessly. Zosia figured out the men had thrown her through a shop window, she felt that she was lucky to be alive. Zosh started to regain the feelings in her hands only to find out they were still tied to her feet, pieces of glass covered her body the pain was unbearable. She wished she was in the flat cuddled up on the sofa with not a care in the world, watching television and most of all feeling safe. All of a sudden, she felt a warm hand touch her cold arm " _there back"_ she thought _"what do they want with me."_

"Dr March" exclaimed the man, his voice sounded like "Oliver" uttered Zosia. She turned her head to see Ollie staring down at her looking rather worried.

"What happened to you Zosia?" Asked Ollie

"I got thrown through a window, I think." Zosia whispered feeling rather embarrassed.

"Alright, can you move?" Ollie questioned

"No, please help me." Zosia cried

"It's ok, I'm here and I'm gonna get you out, just trust me." Ollie assured Zosia as she was starting to panic

"Ok, just get me out of here." Zosia begged, Ollie untired Zosia's hands and feet and slid his hands underneath Zosia before carefully lifting her up, he was trying not to cause her to much pain but it really wasn't working because all Zosia could do is cry and wish for the torture to stop. Oliver carried Zosia bridal style over the shop window. He knew it was only right for Zosia to go to the ED, and that was where he was planning to take her.

"I'm taking you to the ED" Ollie blurted out

"WHAT, no I can't go there" shouted Zosia

"You can't go home like this, you're in pain." Exclaimed Ollie

"Fine, Ollie you can take me to the ED"shrieked Zosia. Oliver place  
Zosia down in the passenger seat of his car he felt bad to see her like this, he walked around to the driver's side and got it. Then they set of for the ED.


	3. Chapter 3-The ED

Here's the next chapter I hope you like it, I don't watch much Casualty so the ED parts aren't that good.

Oliver drove rather recklessly to the ED

"Move out the way you, bastard" he shouted. Zosia felt an intense piercing pain shooting up her body she screamed "OLLIE" she put her hand out for his hand but instead she realised the car had stopped. The door swung open and Zosia was glad to see they were outside the ED

"What happened?" asked Ollie

"My hip bone" she said pointing at her hip, he felt the area where she said the pain was.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed before Ollie grabbed both of her hands and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Zosia, I need to see I can't help you unless you show me." Oliver explained Zosia sighed and rolled up her top, Ollie looked rather shocked

"What? What is it?" Zosia cried, she looked down to see a big shard of glass sticking out of her side. Ollie tried not to panic because he didn't want Zosia to be panic, it would not cause her more pain.

"It's ok they'll be able to help you at the ED, come on lets go" he spoke as he lifted her up and carried her into the ED.

Ollie sat Zosia down on one of the seats in the ED and went to the reception there was hardly anyone there as it was so late at night, he walked back to Zosia and sat down next to her.

"It'll be ok." Ollie comforted Zosia, he wrapped his arm around her before Zosia could move she was called

"Zosia March" called a doctor standing in front of both her and Oliver

"Come with me." The doctor said as Ollie helped Zosia into a wheelchair nearby and they both followed the doctor towards a bed.

"Right my name is Dr. Chao." Spoke the doctor. Ollie helped Zosia onto the bed.

"I'll get the nurse in to stitch your wounds." Dr. Chao stated

"Umm, Dr. Chao" Oliver uttered as he lifted Zosia's top to show the shard of glass sticking out of her hips

"Oh, I'll-" Dr. Chao was cut off by Zosia who started to fit.

"Zosia, Zosia can you hear me?" Ollie cried, he griped her hand

"she's unresponsive, crash team." Dr. Chao yelled Ollie let go of Zosia hand and put his face " _why does this always happen to the girls I like"_ he thought.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4-The panic

Oh my goodness chapter 4 thank you for all the kind reviews (Applealice10, Perpetualpathology, Gillian Kearney fan, Phoebewhite300 and everyone else) they are always appreciated. In the chapter I've tried to included as much Zollie (Zosia and Ollie) as possible, just bare with me because they pressure so these chapters is making me loose my equilibrium-quoting holby!

"You're awake" Ollie smiled

"What happened?" Zosia questioned

"Well, you started to fit so they took you into theatre and the piece of glass had sliced a major artery, you almost blead out." Oliver replied

"You don't have to stay" Zosia stated

"I want to stay" Ollie uttered.

She smiled as Ollie lent over and kissed her on the forehead. Zosia liked Ollie very much but she didn't know how to tell him, after a few minutes they both fell asleep hand-in-hand.

"Excuse me" exclaimed the doctor, they both woke up instantly as the doctor handed Zosia the discharge papers, she filled them out and they were ready to go.

"I'll drop you to your apartment" Oliver stated while helping Zosia into a wheelchair

"I can't go to my apartment, Dom and Arthur they'll just ask questions" Zosh cried

"You can stay at my apartment tonight, if you like" Ollie declared Zosia smiled and nodded

Oliver opened the door to his apartment and wheeled Zosia inside.

"Nice place you have" Zosia uttered as she limped onto Ollie's sofa. All of a sudden she felt a pain in her head, and then she remembered.

"Lithium" she whispered

"What was that" Ollie questioned

"Oh nothing" Zosia answered a little too quickly

"Actually do you know where my bag is?" Zosh asked

"No, when I found you I didn't see a bag" Ollie replied looking rather confused

"Why? Is everything ok?" inquired Oliver sitting down next to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. That's when Zosia just broke down, she fell into Ollie's arms and her head fell onto his chest as she began to cry. Ollie froze for a minute but soon he relaxed wrapping his arms around Zosia and pulling her in close.

"What's wrong?" Ollie questioned in a comforting tone whilst he stroked her hair

"My medication, it was in my bag now it's gone and so are my meds" Zosia sobbed. Oliver kissed her head and hugged her tightly while she cried in his arms

"It'll be ok" Ollie whispered in her ear

"Do you have your medication at your apartment as well?" he queried as he moved Zosia upright so he could see her face but still in his arms. She nodded

"Okay, keys" Ollie exclaimed and put his hand out while Zosia fished into her pocket and gave him a set of keys. Ollie wiped the last of Zosia's tears then pulled her into a tight hug

"I'll be back soon, if you need anything call me." Ollie told Zosia.


	5. Chapter 5- A Caring Friend

_So I thought I would surprised you all with chapter 5, I was so eager to write a new chapter after reading all your kind reviews thank you for all the support._

 _'_ _He's back, he has a knife what does he want? He's pulling me somewhere, what's happening? He's about to stab me, who is he?'_

 _"_ _Let go of me" Zosia cried._ Oliver walked through the door to find Zosia tossing and turning on his couch fighting demons in her sleep.

"No" Zosia cried

"Zosia" Ollie yelled

"Help me!" Zosia screamed at this point Zosia's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up and started to hyperventilate, Ollie put his arm behind Zosia to support her.

"It was just a dream" Ollie said whilst rubbing Zosia's back.

"Here" Ollie exclaimed giving Zosia her tablets and a glass of water

"Thanks!" Zosia whispered before swallowing one of the pills and drinking the glass of water

Zosia's smiled Ollie's so caring 'right let's do this he's been flirting all night' she thought. Zosia made her move, she leant forward and kissed him (rather passionately) their kiss quickly grew, Zosia wrapped her arms around Ollie neck, but then something changed she sudden pulled away from Ollie and gave him an awkward smile. The atmosphere quickly changed from romantic to awkward

"Umm, the spare rooms just there." Ollie articulated pointing to the spare room

"Ok thanks, a little help" Zosia asked. Ollie helped Zosia to stand and guided her into the spare room then sat her down on the bed.

"Right, I guess I see you in the morning" Ollie uttered

"Thank you, for helping me" Zosia replied. Ollie walked out of the room and walked toward his own room, it was very clear that Zosia had feelings for him too but she had just dumped Seb and also been attacked. She was very vulnerable and Ollie would never take advantage of her, he knew that and so did she.

At long last Ollie had gotten to sleep but then he was abruptly awoken by the sound of a scream, Zosia's scream. Ollie jumped out of his bed and sprinted across the apartment into the spare room.

"Oliver" Zosia verbalized looking very bewildered

"It's me Zosh, what the matter" requested Ollie sitting down on the side of the bed.

"It was just a bad dream, I'm fine" Zosia answered

"Ok then, see you in the morning" spoke Oliver, who had just gotten up of the bed and was making his way to the door.

"Wait, Oliver I'm scared what if they come back, find me, hurt me." Zosia cried

"They won't find you Zosia, your safe" Ollie replied taking two steps closer to her.

"Could you… I mean… would you... mind staying here tonight?" Zosia whispered blushing slightly

"Are you sure?" asked Ollie. Zosia's smiled and gestured for him to come and lay next to her, he did what she asked and laid down next to her. He knew what he wanted to do so he went for it, he moved his arms and wrapped himself Zosia she moved back into him and relaxed she felt safe with him there. Soon they both drifted into a deep sleep but stayed together in their dreams.

Sorry about the soppy ending but oh well. Please follow, favourite and review!


	6. Chapter 6-I'll always protect you

So here we are chapter 6, sorry it took a little longer I had a lot of homework to do, but this chapter is sort of a little starter to what's going to be happening in the next few chapters. Thank you once again for all your review they will always be appreciated.

Zosia awoke to find herself in Ollie's arms, she hadn't felt safe in a long time but now everything had changed.

"Oh sorry" Ollie said as he moved away from Zosia and got up off the bed.

"I'll drop you to your apartment." He exclaimed as he left Zosia to get changed.

...

Silent was golden in Ollie's car until Zosia finally broke the awkwardness.

"I'm taking the next 2 weeks off" she whispered, Oliver grinned at her.

"What?"Zosia questioned

"I guess that means more cases for me." he uttered still grinning

"Only you can say that, Oliver Valentine" said Zosia as a smile grew upon her face. Oliver pulled up outside the apartment block where Zosia stayed they slowly moved closer together and kissed, reluctantly they pulled away.

"Thank you" Zosia spoke while getting out of the car, she slowly limped into her flat.

"Zosia?" Ollie called after her, she turned around to look at Ollie

"See you in two weeks right?" Ollie shouted, all Zosia could do was smile he made her laugh. She liked his sense of humour, his smile, his eyes but most of all she liked him

…

Ollie had just finished his shift when a peculiar thought ran through his head, 'I should go visit Zosia' there's nothing wrong with him just checking on her he cared for her wellbeing she was in a very vulnerable state and he just wanted to make sure she was ok. He went and got some flowers from the florist on holby high street as he walked down the broadway he noticed the shop where he found Zosia, they would defiantly find Zosia's DNA in there he wanted to be there for her but he didn't know how. He walked to Zosia's apartment, both Arthur and Dom were on-call so he didn't have to worry about any awkward conversations he just hoped Zosia was ok. Ollie finally figured out which apartment was hers, he found her apartment wide open and he heard sobbing coming from inside

"Zosia?" Ollie asked as he stepped into the apartment to find a sobbing, make-up smudged Zosia curled up on the sofa

"Ollie, I thought you were working" exclaimed Zosia feeling rather startled by Oliver's presence. Ollie sat down next to Zosia

"What's wrong" Oliver questioned as he used a tissue to wipe the make-up that was smeared across Zosia's face.

"I just feel so alone, I can't talk to Dom or Arthur about the attack they'll just tell me to go to the police"

"You can talk to me" Ollie whispered while tucking a few stray hairs behind Zosia's ear.

"Well, I just keep seeing his face, my attacker, I want to know who he is but at the same time I don't. I'm scared Ollie" Zosia cried as tears rolled down her face. Ollie wrapped his arms around Zosia and held her tightly, he never wanted to let go she was so fragile under all those layers of bravery, she was hurting.

"I'll stay if you want" Ollie said as he lifted Zosia head up and looked at her in the eye

"Thanks" Zosia replied as a smile beamed across her face. Ollie put his arm around Zosia and pulled her in closer, Zosia laid her head on him and slowly drifted off to sleep

"I'll always protect you" Oliver whisper and kissed Zosia's forehead, a smile grew across her face…

I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review, advice is always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7-First Day Back

Sorry I haven't updated my fanfic in like forever, I'm still here just super busy so I've made this chapter a little longer the usual so please enjoy and review!

"Ahh Zosia your back" Elliot called as both Zosia and Oliver walked onto Darwin

"Feeling better?" Elliot asked

"Much better" Zosia replied

"Alright team OZ I have a coronary artery bypass for the two of you to work together on Mr Cunningham bed 3." Elliot smiled as he handed Ollie the notes and walked off with a match making grin on his face.

"Right let's get to it." Ollie stated walking towards bed 3 with Zosia closely behind.

2 hours later…

"Look Mr Cunningham I don't think you I can apologize enough, we mixed up your theatre slot and now it's been taken." Zosia pleaded with the rather agitated Mr Cunningham "I don't care" yelled Mr Cunningham "The other doctor, I want the other doctor the man."

" is busy, he's dealing with another patient, please listen to me I'm your doctor." Zosia tried to plead with the patient

"NO, I WANT THE ANOTHER DOCTOR" screamed Mr Cunningham as he swung his hand across Zosia body and threw her to the floor, not expecting this Zosia let out an ear-piercing scream as she fell to the floor. Ollie turned around to see the woman he loved lying lifeless on the floor, he rushed over as fast as he could

"Zosia, Zosia can you hear me?" Ollie cried starting to panic as he bought Zosh into his arms. Elliot calmed down Mr Cunningham,

"I'm sorry, is she alright? I didn't mean to hurt her honestly, I was just angry about the whole theatre problem" said Mr Cunningham who was genuinely sorry. Slowly Zosia came around as Oliver held her fragile frame in his strong arms.

"w-w-w-where am I?" Zosia question just getting used to her surroundings

"You're at the hospital, with me" Ollie whisper "Mr Cunningham threw you to the floor but I've got you now"

"Zosia, are you alright?" Elliot asked as he kneeled down next to her

"Just a little shaken up, that's all" Zosia answered still in Ollie's arms. Ollie helped Zosia to her feet but suddenly she fell back down

"What's wrong?" asked Ollie looking rather concerned,

"I feel really dizzy" Zosia cried as she place her hand on her head

"Maybe you should take the rest of your shifts off, both of you" Elliot stated

"Yeah I could drop you home, if you want" Ollie smiled

"Thanks!" Zosia replied

"Okay, let's get our stuff and then I'll take you home" Ollie exclaimed, he clung onto her hand as they walked to the locker room she didn't let go just squeezed his hand and smiled. Zosia and Oliver walked out of the hospital hand-in-hand as they walked into the parking lot, they bumped into Seb.

"Hey gorgeous, how was your day?"

"ummm Seb we broke up, remember." Zosia whispered awkwardly feeling rather embarrassed

"Oh this is just classic, so let me get this straight you dumped me for him"

"No I-" Seb interrupted her mid-sentence "You left me for this incompetent, annoying idiot, well I hope you two have a nice life and also I heard about your mishap on holby high street maybe you should report it to the police wouldn't want whoever gave you that scar to get away with it." Seb declared as he walked away and jumped into his fancy car. Zosia suddenly felt worried, her lip trembled

"H-h-h-how d-did h-he know?" Zosia cried turning to Ollie, she started to fall sideways but Ollie caught her and pulled her in close

"It's ok he can't hurt you, don't worry because I've got you and I'm not going anywhere" Ollie assured Zosia, he held her tightly as they walked to Ollie car he opened the door and helped Zosia in then got in and started to drive.

"Tough first day eh" Ollie said, Zosia smiled she was glad she had Ollie since she didn't know what she'd do without him, he always knew how to make smile.

Soon they made it to Zosia's apartment it was only half past two so Zosia invited Ollie to have something to eat as neither of them had eaten lunch.

"I never took you as the girl, who was an amazing cook" Ollie laughed as he scoffed down the last of the pasta she made for them both.

"Anyway, I best be off I guess you need to rest it's been a hard day for you" Ollie exclaimed he made his way to the door and opened it.

"Ollie, I'm feeling a lot better" Zosia stated as she grabbed his arm and slammed the door, Ollie grabbed Zosia waist and passionately kissed her, Zosia wrapped her arm around Ollie neck as he pushed her up against the wall.

"Are you sure?" Ollie asked

"Yes!" Zosia whispered in Ollie's ear. He pushed her in her bedroom and they slammed the door shut…I won't go into details because I'd rather not.

I hope you enjoyed reading my new chapter please review, your opinions are always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8-Under The Stars

So here's a new slice of my story it will get better don't worry, thank you for your kind reviews! This chapter is unusually long and I've stuff it with lots and lots of fluff so please enjoy!

Zosia's eyes shot open, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a warm loving hand lying across her waist. She turned her head to see Ollie lying asleep next to her, she felt safe. Zosh was ready to go back to sleep when she noticed the time 9:45

"Oh shit, Ollie we're seriously late, get up quick we gotta go." Zosia cried

"Huh? Oh my goodness, we're really late" Ollie said as he sprang out of Zosia's bed like a kangaroo. They both raced around getting ready

"Come on, I drive us to work" coincidently Ollie's car was still parked outside Zosia's block of flats

Zosia and Oliver ran up the stairs as the lift wasn't there they zoomed into Darwin and dashed for the locker room.

"umm, I was wondering, how would you like to go to the new restaurant in holby town?" Ollie asked as his eyes widened.

"Of course I would, tonight after our shifts are over" Zosia eyes sparkled as she spoke

"We better get going, we're late enough as it is" Ollie said, he hesitated for then placed his arm on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go" Zosia ordered as they walked in union onto the ward, they were about to start on a case but then Mr Hanssen walked up to them both.

" I need to have some words with you, my office now." Hanssen called Zosia face dropped, she would never step a toe out of line and now she was really starting to panic. Zosia followed Hanssen to his office and when they finally got there hr gesture for Zosh to sit down.

"Now, this morning I received a phone call from the police. A woman matching your description you're seen less than month ago near a shop which has its window smashed up. They found your blood in the crime scene and they want to ask you a few questions." Hanssen explained, Zosia felt fear over-taking her body

"I'll be able to do that, but first would it be ok if I went back to Darwin, to get my jumper." Zosia question, Hanssen nodded and Zosia rushed out of the CEO's office, she leant up against the wall and began to cry. ' _Ollie'_ she thought _'I need to find Ollie'_

Meanwhile Oliver was sitting at the nurse's station, trying to figure out a case as he saw a bewildered Zosia come running into the ward. Their eyes suddenly met, he notice that she had tears streaming down her face as she sped off to the locker room and Ollie quickly ran after her.

Oliver closed the door behind him and turned to see a sobbing Zoshie sitting on the bench, as he sat down comfortably next to her.

"Zosh, what's going on?" Ollie asked as he brushed the hair off her face.

"They know Ollie, the police know about the attack they have called me in for questioning someone reported me and they found my blood in the shop."

"Ollie I'm scared" Zosia cried, she burst into tears and Oliver wrapped his arms around her. She felt so fragile and light, Ollie couldn't help but think she was so gorgeous.

"I know this isn't really the right time but I wanted to tell you, I think you're really beautiful." Ollie whispered in her ear. Zosia eyes sparkled as she smiled at Ollie's kind comment

"Oh Ollie" Zosia said as her kissed her head

"If you have to go back, then I'm coming with you, I want to help you anyway I can" Ollie smiled. They both walked out and up to Hanssen's office

5 hours later

"At least it's all over now" Ollie whispered with his hand still around her waist as support. The questioning had been tough but with Ollie help she got through it. Now they were on their way to Darwin to get their belongings and go on their extremely romantic date.

"Zosia, Ollie you guys are on-call tonight you've missed 5 hours off your shift, that time needs to be made up." Mo yelled just before they made it into the locker room.

"But_" They both cried

"No, no buts I've been working hard all day, I need my rest so if you two are going to work on-call tonight, your shift starts in ten minutes, ok, goodnight" Mo said as she rushed to the lift

"You wait here, I'll be right back before our shift starts" Oliver declared as he ran for the stairs. Zosia decided to sit at the nurse's station and relax since the ward wasn't that busy, it had been a long day.

Ollie had just returned to Darwin and found Zosia fast-asleep in the on-call room.

"Hey sweetheart" Ollie said as Zosh patted the bed for Ollie to join her, he lifted the duvet and laid down next to her, he pulled her in close and her head flopped onto his chest.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't dragged you into this then maybe we could be at the restaurant right now, I feel so stupid." Zosia whimpered. Ollie brushed his lips against hers and suddenly stood up, Zosia sat up and looked at him.

"I've got a surprise for you, come with me" He stated with an open hand. Zosia took his hand and got up of the bed, all of a sudden he lifted her up and they walked towards the lift. Zosia couldn't help but laugh as always knew how to make her laugh. They made it all the way up to the roof Ollie put Zosia down she looked to see a candle-lit dinner in the centre off the roof.

"I know it's not an Italian restaurant but I thought if we're gonna be here all night be might as well have some fun." Ollie said with a grin on his face

After they finished eating their meal (that was supplied by pulses) they sat down and had a little chat.

"I'm still worried about what's going to happen next" Zosia declared

"I'll be with you every step off the way, whoever did this too you won't get away with it." Ollie stated

"I guess we should go back to the on-call room, I don't want to get into trouble." Zosia spoke

"One step ahead of you" Oliver said as he went to the other side of the roof and pulled out a mattress, he placed a duvet cover on the mattress.

"I thought it would be romantic, if we slept under the stars tonight" Ollie articulated. Ollie and Zosia laid down on the bed, he held her tightly in his arms she was scared and he knew it he was going to do everything he could to look after her, he loved her. Zosia's arm draped over Ollie's body her head comfortably on his chest, she felt safe with him, he actually cared even though he was stubborn sometimes he would always protect her. They soon fell asleep, with the stars above their head and love in their hearts.


End file.
